Electronic devices are ubiquitous, and include cellular phones, eBook readers, tablet computers, desktop computers, portable media devices, and so forth. These electronic devices may utilize touch sensors, antennas, or other components which have elements arranged in a regular or repeating pattern. Traditionally, placement of these components between a display device and a user has resulted in undesirable visual effects. For example, large individual conductors in these components may obscure underlying display elements.